spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Toolshed
Toolshed is the alter-ego of Stan Marsh in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. Appearance and Personality Toolshed wears a white t-shirt with a red pin badge with the letter T in it, blue jeans, a brown belt that carries his tools and black sneakers. He also wears yellow construction goggles that covers his eyes. Toolshed is a extremely handy member of the Freedom Pals (formerly with Coon and Friends) whose power is that he has mental powers over every type of tool that came from his dad's workbench. History Toolshed first came up with the idea of starting a franchise of their own and left Coon and Friends. During Civil War 2, Toolshed called Coon and Friends out, expressing the gratitude he had for the New Kid, and offered to return the favor whenever the New Kid need help. However, Doctor Timothy showed up with the other Freedom Pals, Toolshed joined the Freedom Pals and battled. He may let out a microagression during the battle, implying the New Kid was somehow responsible for his assault. After their defeat, Toolshed considered the New Kid as Coon and Friends' only reason to succeed as he said they are "nothing without the New Kid", he then welcomed the New Kid to switch sides, and stuck to his promise. With the Abilities Toolshed excels as a long ranged fighter and his ultimate attack "Full Bore" is one of the most powerful ultimate attacks in the game. His healing ability Revitotron 9000 can heal multiple allies at once and covers a good portion of the field. However, his other attacks do less damage than other allies and he is a bad choice for close range, as he has a low health bar and will easily be taken down in one hit if fighting strong enemies such as Morgan Freeman. * Full Bore - Ultimate - Facial deconstruction using power drill. * Spiral Power - Damage along two diagonal lines. * Drillslinger - Chucks screwdrivers for damage and knockback. * Revitotron 9000 - Heals and refreshes allies. Quests Given Quotes Field/Story * "Relax, Coon Friends. I didn't come to fight." * "No... This was someone who wanted to hurt us personally." * "Hey, isn't that the New Kid's parents?" * "What's that?" * "There he is!" * "WAIT! WAIT, STOPPPPP!" * "Everyone LISTEN! This is all just a plan to get more crime in our town so that the Coon and Friends franchise would be bigger than the Freedom Pals franchise!" * "Cat urine has been put into your drugs and alcohol to raise crime in the city so that the Coon would have more crime to fight. Everything was thought up by THIS ASSHOLE!" * "No! Don't you get it?! HE DID IT ALL!" * "STOP WITH THAT ALREADY!" * "Please don't tell me you're buying this." Battle * Selected ** "Clocking in!" ** "Ok!" ** "Toolshed!" * Battle start ** "Let's fix these idiots!" ** "I estimate this job will take...oh, five to ten minutes." ** "Let's get down to work." * Turn start ** "Time to D.I.Y. some justice!" ** "Time to show off my toolset." ** "You don't wanna mess with my toolshed." ** "Time to work." ** "On the clock." ** "I'm on the job!" ** "Somebody's about to get fixed. Who's it gonna be?" ** "Let's go!" ** "Rack 'em up!" ** "Time to get nailed, assholes!" ** "Ready to screw the bad guys!" ** "Come on, let's do this!" ** "I got just the tool for this job!" ** "Here we go!" * Turn start, low health ** "Is it break time yet?" ** "OK, let's finish this job." ** "I'm not done yet!" ** "Clocking in...phew." ** "Man, is it quittin' time yet?" * New Kid turn start ** "Get in there, New Kid!" ** "You're up to bat, New Kid!" ** "You got this, Butthole!" ** "Go, Butthole!" * Idle ** "Hmm, lots of options here." ** "I knew I'd regret not bringing the belt sander." ** "What's the best move?" * Ally idle ** "The sooner you go the sooner it's my turn." * New Kid idle ** "Get in there, New Kid. Do your thing." * First time using Spiral Power ** "That was my drillslinger." * Using Spiral Power ** "Gunslinger!" ** "Laser drills!" ** "Draw!" ** "You're dead!" * After using Spiral Power ** "You got fucking drilled!" ** "They're drills that shoot lasers. They're totally believable and cool." ** "For the full backstory of my laser drills, read Toolshed: Nobody's tool#1, coming out this spring." * First time using Drillslinger ** "That's my Double Screw! It pierces from both sides, pretty neat, huh?" * Using Drillslinger ** "Screwdrivers of death!" ** "Catch!" ** "How about THIS?" ** "Phillips fling!" ** "Double Screw!" * After using Drillslinger ** "Those are my dad's so I'm going to need them back at some point." ** "Obviously a situation where Philips head shines." * Using Revitotron 9000 ** "Thank me later." ** "I got what you need." ** "I got you." ** "Here!" ** "Here, man." * Ultimate ready ** "We advance a little further with each turn - that's how a drill works!" ** "I'm ready to break out the heavy equipment, guys!" * After using Full Bore ** "This is a gross misuse of a power drill, but you had it comin'!" * Ally attacking ** "Yeah, let's fuck these guys up!" * After ally attacking ** "That might require therapy to get over." ** "Boom! Nailed it!" * After Fastpass using Hit and Run ** "Good hustle! Good hustle!" * After Human Kite using Laser Burn ** "Top-notch lasering, dude." * After Human Kite using Wrath of Kite ** "You're kicking serious ass, buddy!" * After Mosquito attacking ** "Maybe put down a drop cloth next time." * After Mysterion using Demonic Fury ** "Now, that was a punching." * After Mysterion using Demonic Fury or Dread Rush ** "Uh oh. When Mysterion rolls up his sleeves, weird shit happens." * After New Kid attacking ** "ButtLord's really giving them shit!" ** "ButtLord wrecked'em!" ** "You're really taking care of business, ButtLord." ** "How'd he do that?" * After Professor Chaos using Chaos Confuse-O-Tron ** "You turned your passion into your job, Professor Chaos. I admire that." ** "That was some quality Chaos, I guess." * After Professor Chaos using Hammer of Chaos ** "Sometimes all that separates us from Chaos is a single shim." * After a Timefart ** "I swear ButtLord looks ten seconds older." ** "Better luck next time." ** "You didn't deserve that turn anyway." * After a Timefart Summon ** "Appreciate the extra hand, new kid!" * Enemy defeated ** "Got 'em!" ** "Hell yeah!" ** "Enemy down!" * Enemy defeated, low health ** "Yeah! This isn't over!" * Healing item on ally ** "Take this, man." * Healed ** "Wow, I needed that!" ** "Thanks for that." * Reviving ** "Toolshed's got your back." * Attacked ** "Holy shit!" * New Kid attacked ** "You can take it, ButtLord." * After using Ham Radio ** "Thanks, Uncle Jimbo!" * Grossed Out ** "Aw, sick, dude." * Ally defeated ** "Shit, he's down." * Victory ** "GG guys!" ** "All right!" ** "Job's done!" ** "For freedom! And the Pals who love it!" * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, using Spiral Power *** Call Girl: "Nailed them, Stan!" Toolshed: "Technically I drilled them, but...thanks!" ** With Mysterion, after using Drillslinger *** Mysterion: "Fight or fail, what does it matter? You'll be dust in a hundred years anyway." Toolshed: "Oh, god, you're right!" ** With Mysterion, after Mysterion using Demonic Fury *** Toolshed: "Not sure those powers of yours are up to code." Mysterion: "I am not bound by your natural laws." ** With Fastpass, Fastpass turn start *** Fastpass: "Thanks for letting me borrow your jigsaw, Toolshed!" Toolshed: "When did you borrow that?" Fastpass: "Like, five seconds ago. I am so fast." ** With Professor Chaos, after using Drillslinger *** Professor Chaos: "How does it feel to serve as a tool of Chaos?" Toolshed: "Dude, not everyone is into your Chaos shtick." Professor Chaos: "Muahahaha! Spoken like a true agent of Chaos!" * Unsorted ** "Kiss your turn goodbye." ** Toolshed: "Maybe I could be in your next flash mob, Call Girl. You know, if you want." Call Girl: "That'd be nice, Toolshed." ** "Oh my god! They K.O-ed Mysterion!" ** Call Girl: "You're pretty good with your hands, Stan." Toolshed: "Uh, heh. Thanks, Call Girl." Gallery Trivia * Toolshed makes a few references to the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann ''anime series. ** His Full Bore Ultimate ability looks extremely similar to the Giga Drill Break, one of the main mecha's signature attacks. ** One of his abilities is called "Spiral Power", referencing the main source of energy for the mecha of the series. ** When his turn comes while the Ultimate bar is charged, Toolshed may say "We advance a little further with each turn; that's how a drill works!" This is a near-direct quote from Simon, the main character of ''TTGL, during the final battle of the series. * Toolshed has been shown as one of the Coon and Friends in some trailers, with some trivia videos showing that he "betrayed" Doctor Timothy. There are several moments in the game showing his scrapped intent to switch sides. ** Toolshed looks for the cat rather than simply blowing away the lava in front of the gate. He is also extremely concerned when Super Craig is trapped between the lava. ** In the battle with all of the Coon Friends, Toolshed is the only one among Freedom Pals that give advice to the New Kid, including the invincibility of Doctor Timothy's Shield. ** Toolshed has no idea what is behind the curtains in the Freedom Pals base, while almost all of the other Freedom Pals know about that. Also, he is confused when Mysterion announces the Doctor's plan to include everyone. ** After the reveal of the plan, Toolshed stands with the Coon and Friends, and blames the New Kid for attacking Doctor Timothy, so as to escape the accusations made by the Freedom Pals, even though he didn't do anything. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:Freedom Pals Category:4th Graders